The present invention relates to wiper devices of liquid ejection apparatuses.
An inkjet type recording apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a printer), or a liquid ejection apparatus, includes a recording head serving as a liquid ejection head in which a plurality of nozzles are formed. Each of the nozzles ejects ink drops through an opening. When ejected, the ink may adhere to the vicinity of the nozzle opening. Further, for example, if the ink is splashed by a recording medium such as a paper sheet, the ink may adhere to the nozzle opening surface of the recording head. The adhered ink may clog the nozzles or cause offset ejection of ink drops. The printer is thus provided with a wiper mechanism for cleaning the nozzle opening surface of the recording head. The mechanism includes a plate-like wiper member formed of elastomer or the like and a wiper cleaner. The wiper member slides along the nozzle opening surface as deformed flexibly and removes the ink adhered to the nozzle openings and the vicinity thereof (wiping operation). The wiper cleaner is moved relative with the wiper member for wiping off foreign matter collected on the wiper member due to the wiping operation, including the ink (cleaning operation).
As the cleaning operation by the wiper mechanism is repeatedly performed, foreign matter including the ink collects on the wiper cleaner, thus impairing functioning of the wiper member. Further, the collected foreign matter may contaminate the wiper member.
To solve this problem, a wiper device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-105612 has a wiper member including a rib portion and an extended portion. The rib portion is formed in a surface of the wiper member contacting the wiper cleaner. The extended portion is formed at a lower end of the wiper member. The rib portion limits the contact area between the wiper member and the wiper cleaner when the wiper member and the wiper cleaner are brought into contact. The extended portion limits the gathering area for the collected foreign matter removed from the wiper member.
However, in this wiper device, the ink gathered in the gathering area simply remains in that state unless the ink falls from the wiper cleaner. Also, since the gathering area is relatively small, the gathered ink may easily saturate the area. This impairs functioning of the wiper cleaner.